Life Fight 3: Cybernetic Revenge
by gojirules
Summary: Martho has been rebuilt into a cyborg and launches another attack on the planet, this time with the aide of his brother.


(in outer space , a ship similar to martho's flies by earth)

pilot : sir , we've recieved a distress signal from your brother , that could only mean (is cut off as the commander stares at him in anger)

commander : my martho , bane of the universe , defeated by such insolent creatures , they think they could avoid the wrath of gorkon cantoro

2nd pilot : we've located him , sir , and it seems he has resorted to turning into a dragon

gorkon : excellent , now have him brought on board immediately

(the ship sends out some drones , which recover martho's corpse)

gorkon : how is he

intern : sir , martho

2nd pilot : martho has been killed , he has had a blade type weapon thrust in to his heart

gorkon : so , they've managed to destroy him (to his crew) ALL OF YOU , HAVE HIM REBUILT IMMEDIATELY , OR I WILL MAKE YOU ALL WISH IT WAS YOU WHO FOUGHT AND DIED IN THAT BATTLE

(later , some technicians have placed martho's corpse in a hangar)

gorkon : status report doctor

doctor : sir , we are working on martho around the clock , and i am confident that we can rebuild him , we have the technology to make him faster , stronger , and in every way , more powerful than he was before , even as we speak , a team of our brightest engineers is working diligently to create the cybernetic attachments we will need in order to make martho cantoro whole again , once these mechanical enhancements have been made to his existing body , he will be able to realize energy levels far greater than ever before , levels that would've been unsustainable in his purely organic form , sir , i can wholeheartedly assure you that martho cantoro will reestablish himself as 1 of the the most powerful forces in the universe

(the cybernetic enhancements are made , and a final installment is made , bring the now cybernetically enhanced martho , now dubbed mecha martho , to life)

doctor : there

(mecha martho opens an eye as he awakens)

mecha martho : brother , we're going back to planet earth right now , the crystal gems shall fall

(meanwhile , on earth)

(it's night time , and steven is tossing and turning in his bed , he is having nightmares about martho and his forces)

Steven: NO *toss* NO *turn*

(amethyst walks in and sees steven in his nightmare state)

amethyst : dude , you're having a nightmare

(steven wakes up as pearl and garnet walk in)

pearl : that's the 50th nightmare this week

amethyst : tell me about

steven : i'm sorry , it's just , since we defeated that martho dude and his goons , i've been very terrified

garnet : then we have to take your mind off of this

pearl : that's right , you get to go on a mission with us tomorrow

Steven: NEAT! :D

(meanwhile , in outer space)

mecha martho : there it is brother , planet earth dead ahead

gorkon : this planet seems so insignificant , why don't we just blow it up and get it over with

mecha martho : because , that would take all the fun out , i plan to savor my revenge every little bit

gorkon : well well , 1 of our drones has infiltrated their fortress , seems they are planning a outing

mecha martho : (laughs a little) and when they return , they will find everything they have ever known and loved in ruins , yes , THEY WILL KNOW THE WRATH OF MARTHO

(the ship flies further toward earth)

(back on earth)

(the gems have convinced steven to get back to sleep)

*steven then sleeps*

(the next day)

*steven awakes*

steven : top in the mornin' fellas

pearl : sounds like you slept well

steven : i still had nightmares , but i'm ready for the day

Garnet: ok, lets go have an adventure

steven : i'm ready

Garnet: good

(the gems and steven head to the warp pad and warp to a magical forest)

Steven: I wonder what we'll find

(the gems continue their quest)

(meanwhile , in beach city , gorkon's ship enters the earth's atmosphere)

cpu : entering planet's atmosphere

gorkon : i must say , i'm quite curious to meet these crystal gems , after all , i've heard so much about them

(mecha martho begins sparking)

gorkon : seems something's got your blood boiling , yes brother , we must'nt let our tempers get the best of us

mecha martho : you've got me figured all wrong , brother , i was just admiring the view , it's simply electrifying i'd say (continues sparking)

(the ship lands in the outskirts of beach city , and mecha martho and gorkon and their men exit)

gorkon : so this is earth , i've destroyed worse

mecha martho : it's a pitiful planet , i admit (suddenly has a vision of the crystal gems and begins sparking again) i will make them suffer for what they did to me , I WILL MAKE THIS WHOLE PLANET SUFFER

gorkon : yes , do be quick about it , i'd rather not stay too long on this pathetic mudball , not that i don't just love it here , but i still don't see why we can't simply destroy the planet right now

mecha martho : you can be absolutely naughty , brother , it's impressive , and here i've always wondered where i picked up my knack for it

gorkon : i take great pride in the fact that i learned all the necessary skills of life from you , use them well

mecha martho : indeed , i will , for it just so happens that i have also taught you the fine art of revenge , allow me to demonstrate by vaporizing all of the crystal gems's friends one by one (laughs maniacally) MY , OH MY , ha , WON'T THEY BE SURPRISED WHEN THEY RETURN HOME AND FIND NO1 HERE TO WELCOME THEM BUT ME , (to his and gorkon's men) now all of you , begin your search , and when you find them , show no mercy

soldiers : yes sir

(back with the gems)

(the gems are searching through the magic forest)

Steven: forests are quite magical

pearl : well , this 1 is quite special

Steven: ^ ^ so what are we looking for anyway

garnet : the forest gem

pearl : it's a gem that can make plants of any kind very powerful

Steven: cool

amethyst : yeah , it would be if we knew where it was

Steven: yeah

garnet : let's move

(meanwhile)

(mecha martho , gorkon , and their men are wreaking havoc on beach city)

mecha martho : terrorizing these weak humans is like taking candy from a baby , or rather taking a city from a citizen

gorkon : indeed it is , brother

mecha martho : i can't wait to see the looks on the crystal gems' faces when they return and find their beloved home in ruins

(back with the gems)

garnet : the forest gem should be somewhere in this vicinity

Steven: yes but where?

(amethyst slips and falls on something)

amethyst : oh guys , i think i found it

Steven: whoa, cool

amethyst : and it feels like it's covered in poisonous stingers

steven : WHAT

amethyst : aw , just kiddin'

Steven: heh heh good one

garnet : well , now that that's settled , let's return home

Steven: ok

*they return home*

amethyst : uh , guys , didn't there used to be a house here

Steven: WHAT THE, WHAT HAPPENED TO OUR HOUSE

pearl : forget the house , just look at what's happened to beach city

Steven: *turns to beach city* WHAT? BEACH CITY TOO? NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO DX

pearl : who could've done this

garnet : you don't think

amethyst : it couldn't be

steven : we killed him , didn't we

(the crystal gems come across a tv lying on the ground , and the tv shows a news report)

news reporter : we interrupt this regularly scheduled war wit special news report , i'm jack horson , we have a late breaking development on the martho and gorkon story , let's go to our correspondant in tokyo who's on the scene now , makahara nara hama magahaki hara dehornz , maka , are you there maka maka maka

(scene shifts to tokyo)

makahara nara hama magahaki hara dehornz : yeah i have you now , see , i can't hear you , yes , as you can see behind me , the entire city of tokyo is in threat , martho and gorkon in the middle of the black knight gets not is back for more we haven't seen anything in japan since the compatisk , uh , big i'm looking at it , there's something behind me , uh i can't hear you , ah , martho , gorkon , oh no , MARTHO , GORKON (starts running , screaming and flailing his arms as mecha martho and gorkon , who has taken on his dragon form , break through a building and pummel maka as he screams and wails in pain , and the scene cuts back to the newsroom)

jack horson : so maka , can you give us a general idea of the mood or feeling that you're experiencing there in japan right now , sock (scene cuts back to tokyo as maka's maimed body lands on the ground , only to be stomped on repeatedly my mecha martho and gorkon) to update you on our story , earlier decievings believed a dragon was rebuilt into a cyborg by it's younger sibling , these creatures have escaped and are now terrorizing japan , these creatures have accuminately reached huge proportions in a shortened time , the creatures' actual size , however , cannot be verified due to the fact that all our sources are jacks , and well , frankly , everything seems huge when you're a nip , we'll keep you informed as the story unfolds , now back to our regularly scheduled war , this is jack horson , goodnight

(the tv shuts off)

Steven: whoa, Martho got turned into Mecha martho! how will we defeat him now?

garnet : 1st , we have to find him

Steven: ok! lets go!

*the gems set off to find Martho*

(later , they come across a destroyed town and find a injured citizen)

garnet : who did this to you

citizen : a robotic dragon destroyed our town

Steven: hm

garnet : it must've been martho and his men

(the citizen passes out from his injuries)

Steven: where is he though?

pearl : he could be anywhere by now

Steven: yeah

*the gems continue their quest*

(the gems find another destroyed town)

Steven: whoa

garnet : work of martho and his men no doubt

(meanwhile , mecha martho , gorkon , and their men have captured the gems' friends , and have beaten them in to submission)

mecha martho : now , we're gonna ask you 1 last time , WHERE ARE THE CRYSTAL GEMS

greg : if we knew , we would've answered

mecha martho : alright , i suppose i shall have to find worthy mercenaries to track them down , gorkon , men , keep a eye on the prisoners for me

soldiers : sir yes sir

(mecha martho flies off)

(back with the gems)

garnet : yep , i figured it was

Steven: lets look more there might be another destruction

pearl : maybe even the whole world could be destroyed for all we know

Steven: yeah DX

garnet : no time for making assumptions , we must continue

*they continue*

(a car suddenly drives by)

Steven: whoa a car

garnet : excuse me sirs , have you seen a large dragon fly through here

driver : hey guys , it's them , the warriors that dragon asked us to find

(the guys jump out of the car and ready themselves for battle)

guy 2 : ok ladies , and boy , we can do this the easy way

guy 1 : or we can do this our way

Steven: . . .uh . . .i don't know what you guy's are up to but I'd perfer the easy way

pearl : it's obvious these guys are working for martho

guy 1 : oh , is that what the dragon's name is

guy 2 : yeah , he made that very clear

guy 3 : you boneheads

guy 1 : i guess i just forgot

guy 3 : can we just focus on the task at hand

guy 2 : yes , (to the gems) you're coming with us

amethyst : or what

Steven: you gonna murder us or soemthing?

guy 1 : we would , but martho wants you alive

guy 2 : actually , i don't think he said whether or not he wanted them alive

guy 3 : i don't think he cares whether or not they're brought to him dead or alive

guy 2 : you'd think he would've gotten in to that detail

guy 1 : OH CAN YOU 2 JUST SHUT UP AND FOCUS ON THE TASK AT HAND

guy 2 and guy 3 : sorry

guy 1 : (calms down a little) now , are you 4 gonna come with us peacefully , or do we have to resort to violence

Steven: *shrugs* eh, lets follow them guy's

guy 1 : good , now was that so hard

garnet : we're not going with you (summons her gauntlets and punches guy 1 in the face)

guy 2 : you ok

guy 1 : so much for the easy way

Steven: I was sarcastic anyway's *punch's guy's face*

guy 1 : alright punks , you asked for this

(all the guys pull out switchblades and attack the gems)

Steven: *grabs a gun and shoots the guy's*

guy 1 : you thought we wouldn't see that coming

guy 2 : we've been in encounters where guns were used

guy 1 : thanks to those encounters , we've prepared for every possible contingency

(the guys knock the gems down , tie them up , and load them in to the car)

guy 3 : that was too easy

(the guys drive off to meet up with mecha martho)

Steven: *sigh's* now what?

(the guys stop at where mecha martho , gorkon , and their men are stationed , and bring the crystal gems before mecha martho)

guy 1 : we have brought the package

(guy 3 throws the gems in front of mecha martho)

guy 2 : signed , sealed , and delivered

mecha martho : (laughs evilly) well , well , well , if it isn't my old friends

amethyst : except last time we met , you didn't look like a metal wind up toy

pearl : amethyst

garnet : what are going to do now

mecha martho : now , now , i will have my revenge

steven : hey , while you're at it , how did you get those guys on your side (points to the guys)

mecha martho : well ...

(flashback to earlier that day)

(guys 1 and 2 , who are bank robbers , are in a bank , and have reached the safe)

bank robber 1 : well , that was easier than i thought it would be , now let's empty this thing before anybody finds out

(mecha martho rips off the roof)

bank robber 1 : what the , a dragon

bank robber 2 : with robot parts

bank robber 1 : what do you want from us (suddenly remembers that dragons don't talk) oh , i forgot , dragons don't talk

mecha martho : i talk

(the bank robbers widen their eyes in surprise)

mecha martho : yeah , i'm kind of a REALLY great dragon

bank robber 1 : well , what do you want

mecha martho : i have a proposition for ya , (hands them a picture of the crystal gems) i need you to find these warriors and bring them to me

bank robber 1 : help us empty this safe , and you got a deal

(later)

(guy 3 , who is a mugger , is mugging a woman)

mugger : gimme all your money , and don't try to call for help

(mecha martho lands behind the mugger)

woman : here , (throws money toward the mugger) here's all my money (throws her watch , ring , and jewlery toward the mugger) and my valuables (runs away)

mugger : that's what i thought (turns around and sees mecha martho behind him) a dragon , was that you that convinced the lady to give me her valuables , oh wait , dragons don't talk

mecha martho : i talk

(the mugger gets a surprised look on his face)

mecha martho : yeah , i'm kind of a REALLY great dragon

mugger : well thanks anyway

mecha martho : actually , i have a proposition for ya , (hands him a picture of the crystal gems) i need you to find these warriors and bring them to me

mugger : you got a deal

(flashback ends)

mecha martho : it was , how you say , as easy as pie

Steven: YOU'LL NEVER GET AWAY WITH THIS

mecha martho : oh , but i already have , and now that you're in my captivity , i will lay waste to your world , and everything on it , and i have these (pulls out the bubbled gems)

(the gems gasp)

mecha martho : that's right , souvenirs from my attack on your town , revenge is at hand (drops the bubbled gems , and the giant bird , the centipeetle mother , the giant pufferfish , the invisible gem monster , the gem cave creature , the ice monster , and the worm monster , appear) monsters

(the gem monsters moan in compliance)

mecha martho : go forth and attack the world

(the gem monsters leave the area and go forth to wreak havoc on the world)

(in japan , the people of tokyo are still recovering from mecha martho , gorkon , and their men's attack on the city when the gem monsters appear and wreak havoc on the city)

japanese guy : AW COME ON

2nd japanese guy : and i thought godzilla was a big nuisance for japan

(back with the gems and mecha martho , gorkon , and their forces)

mecha martho : like i said , easy as pie

Steven: well were toast

mecha martho : brother , have 1 of your men put these buffons in the prison room

gorkon : yes brother , (to a guard) guard

guard : yes sir

gorkon : put our friends here in the prison room

guard : yes sir (takes the gems to the prison room)

Steven: shoot what now?

(a strange being walks up to the cell)

being : it's no use , this prison is inescapable

amethyst : i suppose you were sent here to demoralize us

being : no , just to make sure you didn't escape

pearl : what makes you so special

being : i'm gorkon's personal slave

steven : gorkon

being : he is martho's brother

steven : do you like being his slave

slave : no , but the leader always gets what he wants (leaves)

(outside)

mecha martho : those brats should've known i would triumph , say , could you check on them for me , brother

gorkon : yes , brother (goes inside , and finds the cell empty) WHAT

(gorkon sees them on the ceiling)

gorkon : DOUBLE WHAT

Steven: aww man they see us

gorkon : no1 escapes from gorkon cantoro

slave : i thought your brother wanted them

gorkon : you don't think , EVER (hisses ans his body cracks) you do as you are told (his humanoid form breaks off , and he takes on his dragon form and roars) and as for you 4 (grabs garnet , amethyst , and pearl in his fist , and flies outside , not knowing he missed steven)

(meanwhile , outside)

mecha martho : (to the bank robbers and the mugger) i commend you for your efficacy with which you have accomplished your part of this mission , there were some who felt your reputation made you a bad risk

bank robber 1 : and just what exactly is the point of that suit , fella

mecha martho : excuse me

mugger : you don't have to pretend , we figured you were just a guy in a suit

bank robber 2 : you're a bit late for hallowen

mecha martho : you will not be able to get your reward in blackmail money , of course , but there are rewards awaiting you on planet martho that will make a million earth dollars seem like a pittance , i intend to reward you planet martho's highest honor

bank robber : you mean , that's not just some crazy disguise , we've been working with aliens

mecha martho : but of course , why are you so upset , from what i have read of your exploits , it seemed obvious you would make superb lactorians

bank robber 1 : that metal must be overpoisioning your brain , we may be criminal lunatics , but we're EARTHBOUND criminal lunatics

mecha martho : how unfortunate , such misplaced patriotism (hears gorkon coming out) oh , and here comes my brother , perhaps he can teach you all some manners

(gorkon flies out with the gems in his fist)

gorkon : brother , your gem friends have escaped , but i caught them

mecha martho : while you're at it , can you teach our friends here some manners

gorkon : i thought they were on our side

mecha martho : seems they were upset to discover our true origins

(meanwhile)

Steven: how do you put up with him

Slave: a slave isn't suppose to think, we're just suppose to do the master's bidding and be happy with our lives

Steven: so, uh, how happy are you

(back outside)

Garnet: how could you put your own allies in danger

Mecha Martho: aw, who cares, they were nothing but pawns to me, I'm a 1st class warrior, I do what it takes to win, even if that means manipulating people

Mugger: dude, that's cold

Mecha Martho: oh please, all you ever do is scare everyone

Mugger: well at least I'm straight with people

Mecha Martho: whatever, this world will soon be no more

(meanwhile)

Steven: do you not enjoy being a slave?

Slave: truth be told, i don't, but if i don't follow his orders, he'll have my head on a split

Steven: well maybe we could have some metal armor on you to protect your head and your whole body and we could go against him somehow. . .

slave : are you crazy , anybody who stands up to him is punished severely

steven : it's time you stopped being pushed around

slave : that's not how slaves act

steven : are you just gonna let him push you around like that , come on , you have the same amount of power as your leader

slave : you're right , which means i should be able , to do this (smashes a button , releasing other prisoners , then breaks off his humanoid form)

(back outside , the gems , who have somehow escaped gorkon's grip , are battling gorkon)

gorkon : is this really the best you earthlings can do

(garnet kicks gorkon in to a nearbly lake)

amethyst : so , are you gonna leave our planet in peace , or do we have to do this the hard way

(gorkon grabs the gems and smashes them to the ground)

gorkon : how about the slow and painful way (prepares to attack them when he is struck by a fireball from the slave , who is now in his dragon form , with steven riding him) harno , you imbecile , what do you think you are doing

harno : what i should've done ages ago (fires another fireball at gorkon) 4338 years of doing your bidding , 4338 years of SUFFERING YOUR INSULTS , 4338 YEARS OF (is cut off as gorkon grabs his mouth)

gorkon : (to steven) you , this is your fault , you've been filling his head with your earthly ideas

Steven: I have my reason's

(the mugger throws his knife at gorkon's tail , inciting anger from the alien)

mugger : that's right , we're defending our world , your money is not worth our world (to the gems and steven) come on guys , we got your back , let's save our world

*the prisoners join to save the world*

*the attack starts*

gorkon : WHO LET THESE PRISONERS OUT OF THEIR CELLS

(Gorkon realizes it must've been Harno, and bashes him against the ground when Mecha Martho flies in)

Mecha Martho: mind if I cut in (grabs Garnet by the head)

Steven: GARNET *tries to save her*

(mecha martho swats him away)

mecha martho : that won't cut it (to a soldier) you deal with him (to the rest of the soldiers) and the rest of you , take care of the earthlings for me

soldiers : sir yes sir

*the gems and prisoners attack*

mugger : alright boys , what do ya say we bash some ETs

bank robbers : YEAH

(the trio attacks a few of mecha martho's men as mecha martho lands in front of them)

mecha martho : what a shame , you 3 could've had it all , you could've ruled by my side

bank robber 1 : you couldn't get us on your side even with all the money in the world

mecha martho : perhaps not , which is why i will dispose of you all

bank robber two: hm in your dreams * gets out gun and shoots him*

mecha martho : you're wasting your weaponry on me (strikes him with a laser from his robot eye)

bank robber 1 : dude are you ok

bank robber 2 : (coughing) that really hurt

mecha martho : oh , don't worry , it won't hurt long , once i'm through with you all , you won't feel a thing

(mecha martho grabs bank robber 1 by the throat with his robot arm)

Mugger: shoot what now?

mecha martho : you could always surrender

Mugger: I perfer not

mecha martho : suit yourselves

*they then attack eachother*

mecha martho : fools , you're wasting your time

(meanwhile)

(steven and the others are dealing with gorkon and some soldiers)

soldier 1 : alright , kid , let's see what ya got

soldier 2 : hold it , martho said i could deal with this poser (to steven) you're gonna be all over the landscape when i'm through

Steven: *starts strangling soldier 2 to death*

soldier 2 : you little brat

Steven: *doesn't stop chocking him hard*

(steven is suddenly whipped away by gorkon's tail)

soldier 2 : thanks sir

gorkon : (laughs) i didn't save you , i just didn't want the brat having all the fun (breathes fire at the soldier , incinerating him)

soldier 1 : what did you do that for

gorkon : simple logic , now you can take care of the brat (returns to battling the gems)

soldier 1 : yes sir (to steven) time for you to learn the true meaning of the word wrath (attacks steven) now , prepare for your doom *gets him*

steven : give me your best shot

*the soldier tries to give him best shot*

*Steven Dodges*

(steven lunges at the soldier to try to do to him what he tried to do with the other)

*he is winning*

soldier 1 : you little brat

Steven: *tries to strangle the soldier like he tried to do with the other*

*the soldier is gagging*

Steven: *strangling the soldier*

*he is then soon dead*

(meanwhile , gorkon is continuing his struggle with the crystal gems)

*the gems try to destroy gorkon somehow*

gorkon : you creatures just don't know when to quit , do you (hears mecha martho flying in) and here comes my brother to sort you out

mecha martho : i believe these belong to you (throws the bank robbers and the mugger at the gems)

amethyst : you dudes alright

mecha martho : oh , they should be fine , they'll just be bruised for a while

pearl : grrrr

Steven: YOUR GOIN DOWN

mecha martho : that's where you're wrong , for it is YOU who are going down , 1st you , then the world , then the universe (to gorkon) now brother , what do ya say we teach these so called "warriors" the true meaning of fear

gorkon : with pleasure

(the brothers attack the gems)

*the gems attack*

gorkon : give up , there's nobody who can save you

(a roar is heard in the distance)

mecha martho : seems another earth creature has come to challenge us

(some rustling is heard in the bushes , and lion comes out and roars)

gorkon : (laughs hysterically) that's the best these earth creatures can send to fight us , a hairy cow

mecha martho : don't underestimate it , brother , that's 1 of the creatures that defeated me in the past

gorkon : i see (to lion) so , cow , you think you can come around here and challenge us , well , you haven't dealt with ME yet

connie : i 2nd that

gorkon : what (turns around and sees all the gems' friends have been freed)

mecha martho : they freed themselves , just what we need

gorkon : we can take 'em , they're just pathetic humans

Steven: NO, WERE GEMS

mecha martho : oh , we knew you 4 were , but these guys (points to connie and the others) not so much

Steven: well somehow we'll find away to defeat you, I'm sure we will

gorkon : NOT

mecha martho : good 1 brother

(the brothers hi five)

Steven: GRR

gorkon : (mockingly) oh , are you getting upset , little boy

mecha martho : yeah , are you mad , boy

Steven: GRRRR *grows giant and speaks demonic* YOU AND YOUR FOOLISH MOCKING WAYS YOU MUST DIIIIIEE *tries to crush them to death*

mecha martho : is that the best you can do

gorkon : man , they'll make any1 a guardian these days

*he attacks them*

mecha martho : oh , so ya wanna get real , do ya , (to gorkon) brother , this child needs disciplined

gorkon : he'll pay for his insolance (to steven) YOU'RE GONNA BE ALL OVER THE LANDSCAPE (attacks steven)

*they attack them to try to defeat them*

gorkon : you just don't know when to quit , do you

Steven: nope

gorkon : well , your stubbornness will prove to be your downfall

connie : (to the others) alright guys , let's save the world

(connie and the others charge in to battle and attack mecha martho)

mecha martho : you're all just miserable humans , you can't stop me

Steven: keep thinking that

gorkon : nobody talks to my brother like that and gets away with it (slaps steven with his tail , then breathes fire in his direction)

Steven: AAAH, . . .I wonder what gorkon's weakness is

(steven returns to his normal size)

gorkon : ya got guts , kid , i'll give ya that , you'd make a fine addition to my army , think about it , this and every other world would be but the merest of baubles in your collection , playthings for your amusement , subject to your every whim

Steven: not a chance

Gorkon: suit yourself

*they continue battle to win*

(lion sprouts rose's sword from his head and steven pulls it out)

steven : who's the tough guy now

mecha martho : is that really the best you can do , pull a sword from a earth creature's head

Steven: yeah.

mecha martho : well , then , i must say , good luck trying to beat me like that

*he tries to defeat somehow*

mecha martho : are you done , cuz i've got a world to destroy

Steven: nope, I've got YOU to destroy

mecha martho : well , your schedule's been burnt , cuz that won't happen (spots pearl throwing her spear in his direction and catches it with his good arm) now we both got weapons

Steven: Bring it

Mecha Martho: Oh, it's brung

*Steven and Mecha Martho lock weapons*

Mecha Martho: You're not too bad for a human

Steven: *swings sword and tries to slice off Mecha Martho's good arm*

mecha martho : uh uh uh

Steven: *keeps trying harder*

*the gems are injuring gorkon*

gorkon : well , i've got to hand it to you , you're the first ones who have ever inflicted actual pain on me , besides my loving father that is

*the gems continue hurting him trying to murder him*

(meanwhile , steven and mecha martho continue their duel)

*their attacking eachother*

(steven manages to slice mecha martho's good hand down the middle)

mecha martho : excellent , you managed to give me a little scratch , and for that , you will pay dearly

Steven: hm *manages to cut him more*

mecha martho : NO , YOU CAN'T DO THIS TO ME , YOU CAN'T STOP ME , I'M MARTHO CANTORO , DO YOU HEAR ME , I'M MARTHO CANTORO (lets out a barrage of fireballs as he experiences the agony of being sliced)

mecha martho : nectah rhu de marto catoro def bsedas fe nuto (translation : how could i the great martho cantoro face defeat by a wee little child)

*mecha martho falls apart from being cut up*

Steven: HA we got you apart

gorkon : i'm impressed , you managed to destroy my brother within a minute , by the way , i'm curious about your sword , must be quite a piece of workmanship , truly , for how else could you have defeated my brother in such minutes , might i , take a closer look (5 second pause) come now , you have nothing to fear from me

(steven tosses gorkon the sword)

gorkon : just as i thought , this has been forged by a master , i'm thinking , perhaps the only reason you defeated martho was because you had this sword in hand , that sound about right

steven : i don't know , you think so

gorkon : yes , it all makes sense now , clearly without this sword in your possession , you're nothing (strikes the sword at steven)

Steven: *steps back* can I have it back?

gorkon : fad chance

Steven: that's FAT chance . . .I thought i trusted you

gorkon : in all my travels , i've never met ANY1 as stupid as you

Steven: GRRR *to the gems* what do we do now?

Gorkon : well you could always surrender

Steven: nah,

gorkon : suit yourself (hears a sound coming from the north , then sees fighter jets from many different countries flying in) ya got lucky this time (ties the sword to his tail and flies off to deal with the fighter jets , and wipes them all out within a period of 4 minutes , unties the sword , grabs it before it falls , then flies back to where the gems are) now , where were we

Steven: you were leaving the planet peacefully

Gorkon: ah yes , i was about to destroy you all

Steven: your wrong!

gorkon : it is YOU who are wrong

Steven: hm, HEY LOOK IT'S A PRINCESS *points behind him*

*gorkon turns around and steven takes rose's sword and starts slicing him*

gorkon : you little brat

Steven: *randomly slicing him trying to find his weak spot*

gorkon : please , spare me , mercy , i surrender , if you let me go , i'll give you 1 of my finest planets , no wait , i'll give you a entire solar system , i'll change my wicked ways , i give you my word

Steven: *stops* ok, I trust you. so your really surrendering?

gorkon : i give you my word

Steven: huh, ok lets go (is cut off as gorkon whips him and the gems with his tail)

Gorkon: YOU FOOL , in all my travels , i've never met ANY1 as stupid as you

Steven: shoot. were dead

gorkon : that's right

Steven: *turns to gems* now what?

gorkon : well , i suppose you could surrender

Steven: nah

gorkon : suit yourselves

Steven: *thinks of something*

gorkon : as soon as you're done staring off in to space , you've got a date with death (prepares to shoot a breath of fire , only to beinterrupted by a fire blast from harno , who has the bank robbers and the mugger riding on his back) oh , i see you've come back to be disciplined

harno : not today

mugger : we're saving our world

gorkon : unlikely (grabs harno by the throat with his tail and slams him on the ground repeatedly before thrwing him in front of steven and the gems)

Steven: heh,never knew I was g*y with Death *sarcastic and joking* anyway's what I really have a date with, is victory!

gorkon : keep thinking that

steven : (to harno) i'm sorry i put you through all this for nothing

harno : hacta neka mautoo

gorkon : (laughs evilly) he says that he forgives you , it's too bad you all won't live to see another day

Steven: we'll see about that.

gorkon : alright , no more games , now , we fight

Steven: *fights*

mugger : we better help him out , what do ya say , boys

bank robbers and harno : YEAH

muggers : alright , LET'S DO IT

Steven: ^ ^

gorkon : don't be so smiley , cuz soon , you won't be alive to regale your story

Steven: *tries to murder him*

gorkon : you're wasting your energy on me , little boy

Steven: I have unlimited energy *keeps fighting*

gorkon : how 'bout you then (shoots a fireball in to the sky and charges at steven)

Steven: *dodges then attacks gorkon*

gorkon : you think you can keep up with me

connie : mind if we cut in

gorkon : what (turns and sees connie and the rest of the gems' friends) see you've come back to get disciplined , well , HOW 'BOUT IT

*the gems and friends attack the enemies

*their winning*

(gorkon shoots a breath of fire in to the sky , signalling his soldiers to the area , and the soldiers pause their attack on the earth and return to the area to assist their leader in battle)

*they are battling*

gorkon : might as well give up , you're outnumbered

Steven: nah

gorkon : suit yourselves (to harno) and as for you , it's time i put you out of commission , FOR GOOD

Steven: heh heh

gorkon : you little brat

Steven: *attacks*

gorkon : you're wasting your time trying to stop me

Steven: hm maybe you should think again *tries to get him with a random powerfull sword he found*

gorkon : you just don't know when to quit , do you

Steven: I'm to awesome to give up *keeps fighting*

gorkon : self centered too eh (swipes at him with his claws , but misses by a inch) quick too

Steven: *attacks*

(gorkon rips a large branch off of a nearby tree)

gorkon : let's see you fight your way out of this 1 , crystal boy

Steven: *lights branch on fire*

gorkon : you really think that's gonna stop me (touches the branch to another tree , causing a widescale forest fire) who's laughin' now

Steven: *attacks him*

gorkon : why do you waste your time , the destruction of life is gonna happen whether you beat me or not

Steven: keep thinking that acorn brain

gorkon : i don't have a acorn for a brain , thank you very much

Steven: *keeps attacking*

(1 of gorkon's soldiers comes up from behind and pounces on steven)

Steven: *grabs his arm as he is on him and swings him foward throwing him hard far away*

gorkon : so you think you're the only 1 who can play that game , huh (grabs connie in his fist) now who's laughing

Steven: *starts punching gorkons face*

gorkon : you little brat

Steven: heh heh, now I've got you *tries to find his weakness*

gorkon : oh , so ya wanna get real , do ya

Steven: yeah

gorkon : well then , HOW 'BOUT IT (shoots a fireball in to the sky and roars)

Steven: *keeps attacking*

gorkon : ya know what , i'm bored , so i'll just have to console myself by playing with this fleshy welp (begins torturing connie)

Steven: *tries to free her*

gorkon :don't waste your time , you're useless against me

Steven: *slicing him with the sword*

gorkon : why you little brat

Steven: *keeps slicing him hard*

gorkon : wait , you can't , no , please , i'm defenseless , please , i'm not bad , my brother was evil , but not i , i wanted nothing but peace , i meant you no harm , i swear it

Steven: yeah yeah yeah, the monster who cried real evil GORKON, now shut up and DIE *continues slicing him to death*

gorkon : i'm ... i'm telling the truth

Steven: I'LL NEVER BELEIVE YOU MONSTER WHO CRIED REAL EVIL GORKON! NEVEEEERR *slicing him and finishing him off*

gorkon : NOOOO

Steven: *still slicing him* YES MUHAHAHAHHAHAHAAA

connie : STEVEN , it's over

Steven: *stops* oh, I already killed him huh?

harno : now we've got these guys to worry about

(gorkon's soldiers wince in horror at what became of their leader)

soldier 1 : you've killed our leader , now it's your turn

Steven: heh heh, your making a big mistake guy's, but if you want to pass on retreating then suit your self *starts slicing all the soldiers hard with his sword laughing evily in a good way*

(harno stops steven before he can kill the remaining soldiers)

harno : please , allow me (shoots a fireball at the soldiers)

Steven: thanks, they are all gone now.

amethyst : uh guys ,what about those monsters

garnet : we must find and recapture them

harno : i can help with that

(steven , the gems , the mugger , the bank robbers , connie , and the rest of the gems' friends climb on harno's back , and he flies off to relocate the gem monsters)

Steven: *finds them and starts slicing the gem monsters*

(as steven does this , the gems rebubble them and warp them back to the temple)

steven : i think that's all of them

(the centipeetle mother suddenly bursts out of the ground)

amethyst : except for her

Steven: SHOOT *starts slicing her*

(harno grabs steven and places him at his side)

harno : please , this guy's too big for you , i'll take care of it (he and the centipeetle mother engage in combat)

*steven watch's him go against the centipeetle mother.

*the centipeetle mother is soon defeated easly*

(garnet bubbles it's gem and warps it back to the temple)

mugger : we saved the world

(steven , the gems , and all their friends get back on harno and he flies to the ruins of beach city)

harno : well , i suppose i should go

mugger : yeah , us too

steven : actually , why don't you 4 come live with us

bank robber 1 : you'd let us do that

bank robber 2 : even after we captured you

steven : you helped save the world , and therefore , your crimes are forgiven

bank robber 1: aww thanks kid :)

steven : no problem dude

Bank Robber 1: so, what now?

Bank Robber 2: I don't know, but there sure is alot of cleaning to do in this place.

Steven: yeah, it'll be worth it though

*the end*


End file.
